


The Doctor’s New Man

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sappy Tenth Doctor, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It’s not exactly difficult to fall for the Doctor. And luckily, he falls for you too.





	The Doctor’s New Man

“Jack, I will beat your ass! I swear!” you warned, trying to fight against him as he put the vortex manipulator on your wrist.

“Sorry, bro. But I’ll find you soon. In the meantime-say hi to the Doctor for me”.

He flashed you one of his cocky smiles, pressing down on the watch, your protesting cut short when you felt your body being ripped apart-before you finally reappeared somewhere completely different.

“Fucking asshole”, you muttered to yourself, seeing the doors down the ramp and deciding you’d find your way back to Jack.

Except-when you opened the doors-you fell forward, gripping the sides and staring down into the endless pit that was space.

“Whoa there!”

You almost let go from the fright of hearing someone else’s voice, head barely turning around as you made out the figure of a man and a woman rushing over.

“You gonna help me or what!” you snapped as your fingers began slipping.

They both grabbed you, pulling you back into safety and shutting the doors.

Dusting yourself off, you looked at your two saviours.

“Hey-name’s y/n”.

You held your hand out, a deliciously handsome man taking it and shaking with a smile.

“The Doctor. And this is Rose Tyler. And-you mind answering how you got here?”

You nodded, looking around the…thing that you were standing in, slightly amazed.

“Watch thingy sent me here”, you answered, waving your wrist around.

“So-what is this? I’m assuming we’re in a spaceship-but it doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen”.

Your hands ran across the buttons, the Doctor and Rose watching you with slight suspicion, but mostly intrigue.

“It’s a TARDIS”.

Your eyebrows quirked in surprise.

“TARDIS? And that makes you two Time Lords, right?”

“He’s the Time Lord. Human here”, Rose corrected, walking towards you and pointing at the screen.

“And right now-we’re on our way to watch a star being born”, she whispered, a grin on her face as she waited for a reaction.

She definitely wasn’t expecting a shrug from you-no interest towards what most would find amazing.

“Eh-stars being born is so boring. Now-a sun exploding? If you can let me watch one of those, that’d be awesome”.

The Doctor watched you and Rose chatter amongst yourselves, finding something strangely familiar about you.

“Y/n?”

“Hmm?” you responded, still listening to Rose go on about how she’d met the Doctor in the first place.

“Have we met before?” he asked, a confused look on his face.

You glanced up at him, shaking your head, before resuming your conversation with Rose.

The past few months had been amazing.

At first, you were pissed Jack sent you off like that. But once you got to know the Doctor and Rose, you were thankful he did.

Jack had always been the travelling type, even after he took you in to care for you. You, on the other hand, preferred to stay where you were comfortable, waiting for Jack’s return.

But what with living in a time machine and becoming friends with a Time Lord-travelling all across time and space was a given.

And you loved it. Minus the threat of death-you’d never been so…excited. So amazed at what was out there.

“So-where’re we going today?” you asked, nudging the Doctor with your shoulder, a huge grin on your face.

“Rose is with Jackie. And us? Oh-just you wait!”

You watched in awe as the star exploded, the sight in front of you completely mesmerizing. But this was mother nature-and you knew she could be the most dangerous thing around.

“Are we safe? We’re not gonna be vaporized?”

He shook his head, assuring you the TARDIS would protect you, before you both sat there for hours, just watching in a comfortable silence.

“So-you gonna make any more of my dreams come true?” you asked as quietly as you could, feeling strangely guilty for taking your attention away from the beauty in front of you.

“Depends on what it is”, he whispered back, glancing over at you.

“Well-if they were ever real-I wanna see the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Atlantis. All the rest”, you pleaded, eyes completely torn away from the supernova-instead staring into the gorgeous brown eyes belonging to the man sat beside you.

He nodded, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into his side.

You froze for a few seconds, unsure of what was happening.

But then he took it one step further, his lips meeting your temple.

Then a minute after that, another kiss. This time on your cheek.

One more on the corner of your lips.

And finally, after what felt like an eternity, his lips met yours in the softest, most perfect kiss in the entire universe.

He pulled back, a soft smile on his face as he stared at you.

“What about Rose?” you asked.

He shook his head, kissing your temple once more as he wrapped both arms around you, squeezing you tight, letting you know who was in his heart. 

“Oh-Doctor?”

You all turned when you heard the sing-song, a smirk on your face, while Rose’s eyes widened.

"Jack? Jack!”

She ran to him, jumping in his arms and hugging him tight.

“Oh my god! Where the hell have you been?”

“Here and there. Just came back to get y/n”.

She glanced between the two of you, the Doctor doing the same.

“You know each other?”

“Yea. He’s my…brother. Kind of", Jack answered, walking over and wrapping an arm around you.

Rose’s jaw dropped, before she chuckled to herself, the Doctor’s head falling back in annoyance at the revelation.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

Rose shook her head, a little too amused.

“Jack, meet the Doctor. Your future brother-in-law”.


End file.
